When Words Meet Heartbeats
by lovelessrainbow
Summary: He wanted to hug her tight and never let her go. She was all that he wanted. She was all that he needed. She was his life. His reason to wake up every morning. His reason to give everything his best and now she's gone. She's gone. All because of him.
1. Words Meet Heartbeats

When Words Meet Heartbeats

By lovelessrainbow

C H A P T E R 1

W H E N W O R D S M E E T H E A R T B E A T S

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, what's happening? Where is Mommy?" asked a 4 year old child with tears in her eyes while clutching "Boom Bom", her beloved stuffed toy. She's wearing a red tank top with short blue checkered shorts and her bunny slippers.<em>

"_Mommy's getting your new sister Sakura. She's gonna be alright, don't worry. Mommy's alright. She's going to be fine. Mommy is strong." The 28 year old man assured himself. _

_The girl named Sakura clutched Boom Boom tighter with her right arm and wiped her tears with her left arm. She grasped her father's hand and held it close to her heart. They sat at the benches outside the Operating Room with the man praying silently that his wife would be alright. _

_After a few hours, the doctor came out of the room with a sad looking face. The man looked up and understood what the doctor meant. His face wasn't anywhere near a smile or a grin. The doctor patted the man's shoulder and said,_

"_I'm sorry we couldn't save her. We tried our very best. She asked for the baby to be saved if there ever were complications that would happen. It's a baby girl." The doctor walked away leaving the man and Sakura to comfort themselves. Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on what the person wearing a mask, a cap and a long gown had said. She looked up to see her father stifling his tears. He was facing the wall with his left arm bent upwards to support his head. Sakura felt something wasn't right. She felt something wrong. Something had happened. It happened to her mother. _

"_Daddy, why are you crying? What happened to Mommy? Daddy, tell me. Daddy! Daddy!" she tugged at her dad's shirt, crying and screaming and throwing Boom Boom on the floor in the process. The man hugged her tightly, he was afraid to let her go. He kept saying "I love you, I will never leave you. I promise I'll take care of you both. I'll be a good father to both of them." Sakura understood what he had meant. Her mom had died while in labor with her sister. She cried. Hard._

* * *

><p><em>Cause when words meet heartbeats<em>

_Baby, come on_

_You know it's not even fair_

_And I'm first round, knocked down (baby) the floor_

_You know I'm already there_

_And the sun sets high, and the moon is low_

_Oh, cause when words meet heartbeats_

_Baby, you'll know_

"God, I love this song. It's a classic." A girl with blonde hair said. She had on was a black leather tube dress that reached above her knee, a matching pair of diamond earrings, pair of high heeled sandals and a pearl necklace.

"You have always loved every song Parachute has made, Ino." Her friend replied. Her friend had brown hair that was tied into a single bun at the back of her head. She was wearing a black silky turtleneck dress that also reached above her knee, a matching pair of black pearl earrings, pair of high heeled sandals and a diamond necklace.

_Well there's silence now_

_There's nothing more to gain_

_And it isn't right if I can't run away_

_Because it kills the moon_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_And all I can do_

_Is sit and let the air speak for you_

"Oh shut up, Tenten." Ino faced her friend and laughed.

"Hey Ino, don't you think that that guy over there's kinda cute?" Tenten pointed to the guy on stage that was playing the keyboard. He tied his hair like a pony tail, looking like a pineapple. He wore black denim jeans, a black shirt that said 'Baby, I'm too hot for you.', with a smiley and a black pair of vans.

"I don't know, Tennie. He seems just too out of this world for me." Ino said with a poker face and laughed.

Ringggggg.

_I'm too tired, I'm not too tired to know what you're doing_

_And I'm not too tired, I'm not too tired to sing_

_And I'm not too tired, I'm not too tired to know what you're doing with me_

Ringgggggg.

"Oh wait, someone's calling. Excuse me for a bit. Sorry, be right back." Ino apologized and went to corner of the room.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ino, is that you?"_

"_Saku? Oh My God! Big sis, how are you?" Ino's eyes widened in surprise. _

"_I'm alright, how are you?"_

"_I'm doing great. I miss you so much sis, I can't wait to be there."_

"_Me either. Don't worry, in a few months, you'll be here in no time, I promise." Sakura reassured her._

"_I hope so sis." She smiled. They stayed silent for a while._

"_Oh My God, I'm late for work. I'll call you again in a few days. I have to go Ino."_

"_Already?" Ino sighed._

"_Sorry Ino, I owe you."_

"_Love you Saku, take care."_

"_Love you Ino, take care of yourself."_ Ino hanged up. She had tears in her eyes. God, she had missed her sister so much. It's been months since she last called. The last time she called was on her birthday, the 23rd of September. She wiped her tears and went back to her table with Tenten. When she arrived, there was no one sitting there. She wondered where Tenten could have went.

"_Comfort room, probably." She thought._

"Ino, I've got someone who would love to meet you." A voice behind her said.

"Tennie! Who is it?" She hugged her friend.

"Come on, follow me." Ino followed Tenten all the way backstage. This shocked her.

"_How the hell did Tenten go backstage? Is she VIP or something?" she thought._

"Guys, I would like to introduce to you my friend, actually best friend, Ino." Tenten stepped aside.

"Hi!"Ino waved her hand.

"Ino, this is Sasuke. He's on the vocals and lead guitarist of the band, this is Naruto, he's the drummer boy, this is Neji, he's the bass player, and this is Shikamaru, he's the keyboard player. They're the members of the band called '_Dauntless Core'_. Plus, they're my childhood friends." Tenten pointed to each of the guys inside the room. They all looked at her and smiled.

* * *

><p>Authors' Note Time!<p>

Hi there everyone! I hope you liked it. This isn't my first fanfic, just so you know. I've had other fanfics in different accounts. Well, anyways, please do review and tell me what you think about it. It really helps a lot. I also appreciate negative criticism. No flames please. Thank you!

Mwah!

xoxo,

lovelessrainbow

Song: When Words Meet Heartbeats by Parachute


	2. Something to Believe In

When Words Meet Heartbeats

By lovelessrainbow

C H A P T E R 2

S O M E T H I N G T O B E L I E V E I N

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop it Sasuke! I've had enough of this, enough of you! I don't want to see you anymore! I hate you!" said a pink haired girl with tears streaming in her eyes. <em>

"_Saku, I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I didn't mean for it to happen." said a man with black hair. He tried to touch her face but she slapped his hands away. His eyes widened. Guilt washed over him._

"_Enough Sasuke, I'm tired. This has been the second time already. We're done." Sakura said crying. She started to walk away._

"_Noo! Saku, I'm sorry. I got out of control. I don't love her. Heck, I don't even like her. I want you! All I want is you!" Sasuke grabbed her and turned her around. He hugged her tight. She was still crying. She was tired already. She wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep. _

"_No, Sasuke. Enough is enough. I'm exhausted already. I need a break." She pushed him away. His eyes widened in surprise. She walked away._

"_Saku! Saku! Listen to me! I love you! I love you! I can't live without you, Sakura! All I want is you! All I need is you! Sakura, come back! Come back!" He cried. _

_He tried to touch her face again but she slapped them away. She ignored what he had said and continued to walk away. He held back his hand from touching her face again. He held back his hand from cupping her cheek. He was guilty and he wanted to wipe those tears away. He wanted to comfort her and kiss her and tell her it wouldn't happen again. Ever. Again. He wanted to hug her tight and never let her go. She was all that he wanted. She was all that he needed. She was his life. His everything. His whole world. His purpose for living. His reason to wake up every morning. His reason to give everything his best and now she's gone. She's gone. All because of him. All because of him. All because he got out of control. All because he kissed Karin. All because he wasn't strong enough to resist. All because he was too weak. All because he was too caught up in the moment. And now she's gone. Forever. He wouldn't see her anymore. All because of him. It was all his fault._

"_Saku, come back. Please come back. Come back, Sakura. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. I lo-"_

* * *

><p>RINGGGG.<p>

"Shit!" a man's voice groaned. He sat up on his bed, hugged his knees and held back his tears.

"_It's been three years and I still can't get over her. I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry." He thought sadly._

RINGGGG. RINGGGG. RINGGGG. RINGGGG. RINGGGG.

He looked up to his side to see his phone ringing. It was a call. A call from Naruto. He calmed himself down, picked up his phone and answered.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing oversleeping? We have a gig in about an hour! Get your stupid ass here right now!" Naruto practically yelled at him and hung up. Sasuke sighed. He went to his closet and took out some clothes he was going to wear. He took out a pair of black converse, a ragged denim jeans, a black v-neck shirt that said 'Go Ahead and Scream', and a black leather jacket. He proceeded to the bathroom after.

A few minutes later, he went of the shower with a towel draped over his waist. He wiped himself dry and changed. He grabbed his guitar and went out of his condo and locked his door. He went inside the elevator pressing 'B1' for Basement 1 where he parked his car. He walked around the parking lot until he saw his GT3 and drove away. He had a silent ride all the way to the club. When he arrived, his band mates greeted him and hugged him.

"Guys, let's practice first." Sasuke suggested and went to get his guitar.

"Yeah sure man." Neji went to get his bass guitar, Naruto sat on the chair and played with the drums and Shikamaru went to the keyboard.

Sasuke played with the cymbals.

Naruto started the drums.

Neji played with his bass guitar.

_You wake up every morning looking for your answer_

_You're waiting for your sign_

_While Jeremiah's on his way to tell the people_

_But you watch him pass you by _

_You walk the streets at night still looking for the reason_

_But you don't want to try_

_You swear the world has got you backed into a corner_

_But no one holds your hand to walk into a fight_

Sasuke started playing with his guitar.

_You swear the light is gonna find you_

_But it can't find you if you're waiting all the time _

_You say keep my head from going down_

_Just for a little just for a little_

_Watch my feet float off the ground_

_Just for a little Just for a little_

_A little love if you can hear this sound_

_Oh just give me something_

_Something to believe in_

Shikamaru picked up the saxophone and started playing with it.

_You spend your days alone still hoping for the truth _

_Oh But all your hear are lies_

_But no one else is gonna tell you what to do now_

_No one else is gonna help you hold the line_

_Sometimes it's hard to keep on living_

_But you're the one who's got to know just when it's right_

_You say keep my head from going down_

_Just for a little just for a little_

_Watch my feet float off the ground_

_Just for a little Just for a little_

_A little love if you can hear this sound_

_Oh just give me something_

_Something to believe in_

_Love come take me now_

_Love come take me_

_Love come take me now_

_Love come take me take me now_

_Come take me take me now_

_Come take me take me now_

_Come take me take me now_

_You say keep my head from going down_

_Just for a little just for a little_

_Watch my feet float off the ground_

_Just for a little Just for a little_

_A little love if you can hear this sound_

_Oh just give me something_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Love come take me_

_Love is gonna take me take me take me_

_Love is gonna come and save me_

_You say keep my head from going down_

_Just for a little just for a little_

_Watch my feet float off the ground_

_Just for a little Just for a little_

_A little love if you can hear this sound_

_Oh just give me something_

_Something to believe in_

"Dude, we sounded so good. The crowd's gonna go wild!" Naruto shouted. Neji gave Naruto a thumbs up. Shikamaru patted Naruto's back and Sasuke did their hand sign.

10 minutes later, the host called them on stage and the club manager told them to go on stage and rock and roll. The band looked at the host like he was crazy. For fuck's sake, they made pop-rcok, indie-rock and alternative rock not some weird noisy screamo and metallica.

"Let us put our hands in the air and clap for Dauntless Core! Let's give it up for Dauntless Core!" the host cheered. The band positioned themselves on stage and started to sing. The crowd went wild. And the night goes on.

* * *

><p>Authors' Note Time!<p>

Hey everyone!

Hope you liked chapter 2!

There's more to come in the next chapters so stayed tuned and don't forget to review!

Thanks a lot!

Mwah!

xoxo,

lovelessrainbow

Song: Something to Believe In by Parachute


	3. This Is Love

When Words Meet Heartbeats

By lovelessrainbow

C H A P T E R 3

T H I S I S L O V E

* * *

><p><em>It ain't complicated<em>

_Well, I've grown to hate it_

_I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it_

_They tried to warn me_

_They said that you were ornery_

_So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry_

_Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire_

_The way you lie_

_You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_

_You lie like a coo dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_It just comes way too natural to you_

_The way you lie_

"A song for an ex, Saku?"

"Why do you always seem to see right through me Panda-kun?" said man went to get her guitar, placed it in its case and cuddled Sakura, kissing her forehead, intertwining their hands together and placing them atop her stomach.

"I don't know why. I just do. I love you Saku."

"I love you too Gaara." She kissed him fully on the lips now. He kept their lips in sync with each other. He cupped her cheek and deepened their kiss. His right arm wandered around Sakura's back. She opened her eyes and pecked him once more on the lips before she stood up and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed her favorite ice cream which was vanilla and shared some to her current boyfriend, Sabaku Gaara of The Misfits . Gaara is the lead singer and lead guitarist of the band The Misfits.

"Want some?" she asked holding the cup of ice cream in front of his face with her spoon in her mouth. Gaara took her spoon, took some ice cream and ate it.

"Mouuu, Panda-kun! Get your own spoon!" Sakura pouted and grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the ice cream. Gaara laughed.

"You taste so much better than that ice cream." Gaara teased. Sakura blushed and smacked him on his shoulder. Gaara faked an 'ouch' and they both laughed.

"Hey Saku, I've got a gig coming down today at 2, wanna come?" he asked her placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Sure, what time is it anyway?" she asked. Gaara looked at his watch and calculated the time.

"Shit! Saku, we gotta go! It's 12 already!" They both stood up and headed to their rooms to take a shower and change. Gaara was the first one to finish and he came down right after.

"Saku! Hurry up, it's almost 1!" Gaara called looking at the time ticking and ticking.

"Yeah wait, almost done!"

Sakura came down looking gorgeous as always. She was wearing a sequined vintage dress that lasted an inch above her knee, a light pink cardigan, and her flat gladiator sandals. She matched it with a vintage owl necklace, a silver Eiffel tower earring, and 6 different colors of sillybandz.

"Wow, stunning as always. You never cease to amaze me Saku." Gaara kissed her forehead and they headed for the parking lot where his car, a black R8, was parked.

When they arrived at the club, it was jam-packed. The crowd was screaming and singing and dancing to whoever sang on stage. She had to admit, they were good and the crowd loved them. She followed Gaara to their band room and greeted his band mates.

_You say keep my head from going down_

_Just for a little just for a little_

_Watch my feet float off the ground_

_Just for a little Just for a little_

_A little love if you can hear this sound_

_Oh just give me something_

_Something to believe in_

_Love come take me now_

_Love come take me_

_Love come take me now_

_Love come take me take me now_

_Come take me take me now_

_Come take me take me now_

_Come take me take me now_

"Hey Saku!" A blonde girl greeted.

"Hey Tem!" she hugged her.

"Saku, wassup?" A tattoed boy asked.

"Logically? The sun's up right now Kankuro." They all laughed as Kankuro scratched his head.

"Saku, hey girl!" A red haired boy wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. This angered Gaara. Sakura just smiled and ignored it.

"Hey Sasori, long time no see." Gaara took Sasori's arms off of Sakura and dragged her to the couch where they sat. She was sitting on Gaara's lap with his arms around her waist holding her protectively. Sakura just smiled and laughed.

"So what are you guys gonna sing for today's gig?"Sakura asked. She was wondering if they made a new song or something or just sing an old song from their past albums.

"We're singing This Love." Gaara answered. Shock took over the remaining band members. They have never practiced This Love in weeks.

"But Gaara, we have never practiced that song in weeks!" Temari said.

"I know, and I want to make a duet with Sakura with that song." Gaara replied smiling at Sakura. Sakura beamed at him.

"I would love to!" Sakura hugged him.

"Let's practice it then." Sasori suggested. They all took their places with Gaara and Sakura on the vocals, Kankuro on the bass guitar, Sasori on the lead guitar, and Temari on the drums.

Meanwhile…..

_You say keep my head from going down_

_Just for a little just for a little_

_Watch my feet float off the ground_

_Just for a little Just for a little_

_A little love if you can hear this sound_

_Oh just give me something_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Love come take me_

_Love is gonna take me take me take me_

_Love is gonna come and save me_

_You say keep my head from going down_

_Just for a little just for a little_

_Watch my feet float off the ground_

_Just for a little Just for a little_

_A little love if you can hear this sound_

_Oh just give me something_

_Something to believe in_

The song ended. The band members hugged each other on stage as the crowd shouted and cheered.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Naruto beamed at the crowd. They all did their signature hand signs and the crowd went wild.

"Thank you Dauntless Core for that wonderful song. Let's give them a round of applause!" The crowd clapped their hands in the air and cheered as the band went backstage.

"The next band is composed of three siblings and a cousin. These guys went all the way from the other end of the world to here just to see you and sing for you! Let's give it up for The Misfits!" the host cheered and clapped his hands as the crowd went wilder than ever.

"Guys, its time. Let's do this!" Kankuro cheered and they all went out to go on stage. They positioned themselves and Gaara gave a short note.

"I would like to introduce to you my partner for tonight, Haruno Sakura, my girlfriend." Gaara called and out came Sakura from the backstage and into the stage. The crowd went wild and cheered .

"We will be singing a new song tonight. It's called This Love. We hope you'll like it." Sasori said with a smile.

Temari started the drums then followed by Kankuro with the bass guitar. Sasori followed with the lead guitar. Gaara started singing.

_It's in the eyes of the children__  
><em>_As they leave for the very first time__  
><em>_And it's in the heart of the soldier__  
><em>_As he takes a bullet on the front line__  
><em>_It's in the face of a mother__  
><em>_As she takes the force of a blow__  
><em>_And it's in the hands of the father yeah__  
><em>_As he works his fingers to the bone yeah_

Gaara looked at Sakura and continued singing. Their eyes locked in each other's gaze.

_I'm standing under a white flag oh__  
><em>_Can you see me oh, can you see me oh__  
><em>_I'm standing for everything we have oh__  
><em>_Can you hear me oh, can you hear me_

_This is why we do it this is worth the pain__  
><em>_This is why we bow down and get back up again__  
><em>_This is where the heart lies, this is from above__  
><em>_Love is this, this is love_

Sakura looked at Gaara, smiled and started singing with him.

_Love is why we do it love is worth the pain__  
><em>_Love is why we fall down, get back up again__  
><em>_Love is where the heart lies, love is from above__  
><em>_Love is this, this is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

Sakura continued singing but this time, Gaara gave her the stage.

_It's in the soul of a city__  
><em>_What it does after it crumbles and burns__  
><em>_And it's in the blood of a hero__  
><em>_To know where he goes he may never return yeah_

_I'm standing under a white flag oh__  
><em>_Can you see me oh, can you see me oh__  
><em>_I'm standing for everything we have oh__  
><em>_Can you hear me oh, can you hear me__  
><em>

Gaara now sang with her. He went up to her, held his hands with her and he placed his forehead on hers.

_This is why we do it this is worth the pain__  
><em>_This is why we bow down, get back up again__  
><em>_This is where the heart lies this is from above__  
><em>_Love is this, this is love_

_Love is why we do it love is worth the pain__  
><em>_Love is why we fall down, get back up again__  
><em>_Love is where the heart lies love is from above__  
><em>_Love is this, this is love_

_This is love, this is love _

_This is love, this is love _

_This is love, this is love _

_This is love, this is love _

Gaara started to rap.

_If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be__  
><em>_With anyone that you wanted to be with__  
><em>_Do anything that you wanted to do__  
><em>_What would it be and who would it be with you__  
><em>_Time flies but you're the pilot__  
><em>_It moves real fast but you're the driver__  
><em>_You may crash and burn sometimes__  
><em>

Gaara and Sakura sang together, looking into each other's eyes.

_This is why we do it this is worth the pain__  
><em>_This is where we bow down get back up again__  
><em>_This is where the heart lies this is from above__  
><em>_Love is this, this is love_

_Love is why we do it, love is worth the pain__  
><em>_Love is why we fall down get back up again__  
><em>_Love is where the heart lies love is from above__  
><em>_Love is this, this is love_

_This is love_

The song ended with Gaara on the keyboard and Kankuro with his bass guitar and the crowd was jumping, cheering and shouting for more. Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Temari and Sasori bowed.

"Thank you everyone for this memorable experience. We hope we would all see you for our concert on Tuesday at The Dome at 7pm. Free VIP tickets and Backstage passes will be given to those 100 early birds. Tickets are sold online and at every TicketNet shop or branch nationwide. Thank you so much everyone for the support and for the love. We love you all!" Gaara thanked the crowd. Camera's were flashing everywhere and the crowd cheered. They were like in an all time high.

* * *

><p>Authors' Note Time!<p>

Hey!

Oh My God, I totally loved that song. I really can't get my mind off from The Script. They're my all time high. :D Hoped you liked it! More crazier and better things will happen from now on. Please don't forget to review!

Mwah!

xoxo,

lovelessrainbow

Song: This is Love by The Script.


	4. If You Ever Come Back

When Words Meet Heartbeats

By lovelessrainbow

C H A P T E R 4

I F Y O U E V E R C O M E B A C K

* * *

><p>"<em>Mou, Sasuke! Enough! It hurts already!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke was making really funny faces at her. He acted like he was playing with a baby. She couldn't imagine that he- THE SASUKE UCHIHA- was doing something she hadn't expected from him. Oh, the things people do for love.<em>

"_Why would I stop? I love seeing you smile like this while laughing so hard. It makes you look ethereal like a fairy under a big tree. You look so beautiful." Sasuke commented. He hugged her from behind and pulled her back towards him, she was still laughing while clutching her stomach. _

"_Sasuke, I love you." She looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her with eyes so sincere and full of love. She blushed and looked down but Sasuke brought her face back up and cupped her cheek. He kissed her fully on the lips. They closed their eyes and Sakura turned her body and placed her arms around Sasuke's neck. He deepened their kiss. His hands roaming around her back and stopped to caress her hair. She broke the kiss and smiled. He kissed her forehead and they both closed their eyes. They stayed like that for a while. The sun was starting to set._

"_I love you too , Sakura. I will always love you." Sasuke replied, hugging her tight._

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing under a white flag oh<em>_  
><em>_Can you see me oh, can you see me oh__  
><em>_I'm standing for everything we have oh__  
><em>_Can you hear me oh, can you hear me_

_This is why we do it this is worth the pain__  
><em>_This is why we bow down and get back up again__  
><em>_This is where the heart lies, this is from above__  
><em>_Love is this, this is love_

"Man, they're good. Totally awesome!" A boy with spiky blonde hair commented with a thumbs up. They could hear the band's song while in their room. Although some parts were a bit faint since it's a sound proof room.

"What the hell man! They're The Misfits! The Misfits! M-I-S-F-I-T-S! " the boy with spiky blonde hair said again.

"They're like, the most loved band of all time!"

"No one cares, Dobe." Replied a man with spiky black hair.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I didn't say it was an opinion." Sasuke smirked.

"Guys stop it before it comes worse." The pineapple haired guy said. He was lying on the sofa with his eyes completely closed and his hand covering his mouth. He was yawning.

"I made a new song last night." Sasuke stated looking at the ground smirking. They all looked at him with wide eyes. He looked up at them and fixed his hair.

"Already? You made a new song just last week." Neji asked.

"Yeah, I had something on my mind last night. It's called 'If You Ever Come Back'."

"Well, let's hear it." Shikamaru suggested.

Sasuke picked up his acoustic guitar and began to sing.

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way that you left it_

_I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter_

_But eating without ya_

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Then just say that you're okay_

_I'm sleepin' on your side of the bed_

_Going out of my head now_

Sasuke closed his eyes trying to imagine Sakura with another guy. He imagined that he too was in the scene looking at them being so sweet to each other. He felt a pang in his chest.

_And if you're out there try'na move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here try'na persuade you_

_Like you're in the same room_

His eyes winced and he tried to hold back a tear from falling down.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never crossed your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

Now, he imagined Sakura leaving their condo with all her bags, all her stuff. He was watching in a distance.

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back _

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

'_Cause you're never comin' home_

_But they used to say the world was flat_

_But how wrong was that now?_

_And by leavin' my door open_

_I'm riskin' everything I own_

_Something I can lose in the breakin'_

_That you haven't taken_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you can still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never crossed your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

He remembered all those fights and all those making up. She would cry and he would comfort her and apologize and hug her and tell her it won't happen again. But then it dad happen. Again. And again.

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting your remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh, just remember this, oh, just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

"Shit man, that's insane. " Naruto commented. Doing a thumbs up with a cheeky but goofy kind-of grin.

"I agree. Sasuke's it crazy." Neji agreed.

"Let's try it now." Shikamaru suggested. He stood up, as well as the other band members, checking their instruments if they were in tune and started playing.

Neji started the bass. Followed by Shikamaru with the keyboard. Sasuke started singing. Then Naruto with the drums. Then Sasuke played the guitar while singing.

* * *

><p>"Gaara, Dad called. He said the concert tickets have been released and he reserved 100 tickets for the early birds and now all that's left are 54 tickets in total." Temari informed them.<p>

"Wow, we are so loved." Kankuro said with tears in his eyes.

Gaara and Temari rolled their eyes.

Sakura just laughed and Sasori stared.

At.

Sakura.

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes Time!<p>

Hey everyone!

Hoped you liked it! Well, I had little inspiration with writing this chap so yeah, it's not that great. But anyways, please do read and review.

Mwah!

xoxo,

lovelessrainbow


	5. Rolling In The Deep

When Words Meet Heartbeats

By lovelessrainbow

* * *

><p>C H A P T E R 5<p>

R O L L I N G I N T H E D E E P

"_Passengers for Flight J0452 bound for Los Angeles, California will depart in 30 minutes. Remaining passengers, please check-in your luggage and proceed to Gate 45 Thank you." Sakura looked up at the tv screen showing all the flights. Her eyes started to tear up. She looked at her sister, Ino, hugged her, said their goodbyes and she went inside. Ino was crying and was being comforted by Tenten at the same time. Sakura did not dare to look back. _

"_Sakura, take care. Take good care of yourself. I'm gonna miss you so much." Ino whispered to herself still crying. Tenten hugged her._

"_It's alright Ino. You'll see her again someday." They sat on the benches. Tenten said while patting Ino's back._

"_I really hope so."Ino looked up and clutched her Blackberry phone tight._

_RINGGG. RINGGG._

"_It's a text from Sakura." Tenten opened her phone and read the message._

"_Ino, take care of yourself okay? I love you so much, Sis. Do good in school. Don't worry we'll be together in no time. Tenten, take care of yourself too. Help and be Ino's big sister for the meantime. I owe you lots. I'll be sending you lots and lots of packages. Thank you. Love, Sakura." Tenten read it and smiled. _

"_Flight J0452 bound for Los Angeles, California is now taking off."_

* * *

><p>"Tennie, where are we going?" Ino asked being dragged away by Tenten.<p>

"It's a new club down town. It's called Limitless. They said the club's pretty good." Tenten replied looking through Ino's closet. She took out a pink silky dress that lasted 2 inches above the knee. It was a tube dress that was embroidered with light pink flower buds and petals.

"Fine, lemme change first." Ino sighed, grabbed a black high heeled gladiator sandals and an owl vintage necklace.

"Come on, let's go Ino."

"Yeah yeah, wait." Ino grabbed her leather coat and draped it over her.

"Hey Tenten! Over here!" a boy with spiky hair shouted at them. He was waving his hand. He was together with 3 other people. All boys. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a plain white v-neck shirt, black denim jeans and striped Vans. Tenten looked behind and saw Naruto waving at her with a goofy smile. They made their way to them and sat. She sat beside Neji and Ino sat beside Shikamaru.

"Hey Neji! I missed you." Tenten kissed Neji fully on the lips and he responded by pushing her closer to him. Ino just stared with her mouth hanging on the floor. Naruto was well Naruto and was looking around the club. Sasuke was staring at his phone. Shikamaru was closing his eyes. They ended their kiss with a pop sound.

"Tennie, since when?" Ino asked.

"Ummm, around a month or two?" Tenten answered sheepishly. Neji placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He smelled her hair and kissed her ear. Ino stared and didn't ask anymore further questions.

"Wanna dance?" Neji asked.

"Yeah sure." Tenten replied standing up with Neji.

"Ino, I'll be right back." Tenten winked. Ino winked back and smiled. They made their way to the dance floor and started dancing. The song was Moves Like Jagger.

"Hey Ino, what kind of drink do you want?" Shikamaru asked standing up.

"Get me a Cosmo. Thanks." She smiled at him and handed him some cash. He then proceeded to the bar.

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire starting in my heart,<em>_  
><em>_Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.__  
><em>_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,__  
><em>_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,__  
><em>_See how I'll leave with every piece of you,__  
><em>_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_There's a fire starting in my heart,__  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

_The scars of your love remind me of us,__  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.__  
><em>_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,__  
><em>_I can't help feeling,__  
><em>

_We could have had it all,__  
><em>_(Your gonna wish you, never had met me)__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep,__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_You had my heart inside your hand,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat.__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told,__  
><em>_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,__  
><em>_Think of me in the depths of your despair,__  
><em>_Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,_

_The scars of your love remind me of us,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_I can't help feeling,__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep.__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_You had my heart inside your hand,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat.__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Could have had it all,__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep,__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hands,__  
><em>_But you played it with a beating._

_Throw your soul through every open door,__  
><em>_Count your blessings to find what you look for.__  
><em>_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,__  
><em>_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown._

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_We could have had it all,__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_We could have had it all.__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),__  
><em>_It all, it all, it all.__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep.__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat.__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Could have had it all,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep.__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hands,__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me_

_But you played it,__  
><em>_You played it,__  
><em>_You played it,__  
><em>_You played it to the beat.__  
><em>

"Well done Sakura!" Sakura smiled and started keeping her guitar. She went out of the recording room and did a high five with her crew members.

"Thanks Kiba!" Kiba hugged her and patted her back.

"So when are we gonna release this new song Saku?" asked a girl with long blackish blue hair.

"Hinata, anytime is fine." Sakura replied.

"Okay Saku. If you say so. All we need now are the layouts and a cd cover design."

"How many songs exactly are we supposed to place in the album?" Sakura asked curiously.

"6 at most." Kiba replied.

"Wow. How many songs do we have right now.?" Hinata asked.

"6 songs." Kiba replied smiling.

"Hey Saku, I'm having a party over at Avalon Hotel tomorrow night? Wanna join us?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, who is coming?"

"You, the crew, and some other bands."

"Alright, I'mma be there at 7. I'll go together with Gaara,"

"Great! See you Saku! Bye!."

"Bye Hina!" Sakura left the studio. She saw her car, a Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet, and drove away. She was heading to her condo.

"Ugh, a stop light again!" Sakura complained and turned her stereo on. She was listening to her songs. It was Story of Us.

"Sasuke, it's a stop light." Naruto said turning the radio on. Sasuke hit the brakes and looked to his left. His eyes widened and his body stopped working. He just kept on looking straight at her. She was wearing a white Paramore The Final Riot shirt and short black shorts. She was singing a song he didn't know then he noticed a guitar case beside her.

"_Sakura." He thought._

* * *

><p>Authors' Note Time!<p>

Hey!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend who just broke up with her boyfriend. It's sad. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and the hits, omg. So many people read this fanfic. I was totally shocked. I thought 'hey, it's just any normal boring fanfic, no one would even bother read this' but I didn't expect to get a thousand visitors for this story. I was totally freaked out and super happy. Thank you so much guys!

Mwah!

xoxo,

lovelessrainbow


End file.
